


Легенда

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: В каждой сказке есть доля правды, доля шутки, и доля вымысла. В этой сказке есть все это и чуточку больше.И да-да, это самая настоящая сказка.





	Легенда

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Orig Reverse Bang на Diary.ru на арт - https://images2.imgbox.com/d1/07/WHqcOk51_o.jpg
> 
> Автор арта - D~Ary-4an
> 
> Бета: Annette_N

Лучи закатного солнца золотили берег, отражаясь в каждой маленькой песчинке. У самой кромки, где легкие волны распадались сотнями пузырьков, набегая друг на друга, тянулись две цепочки шагов: маленькие, совсем крошечные, и изящные, чуть больше и глубже.  
– Нэнна, ну раскажи-и, – хныкала девочка в коротком парчовом платьице.   
– Принцесса, вы же знаете эту историю наизусть, – вздохнула невысокая миловидная девушка. Ее платье было длинным, и ей приходилось поднимать подол, чтобы не замочить его. В одной руке она несла легкие туфли и юбку платья, а в другой держала руку девочки.  
– Нэнна! – не унималось та.  
– Если так желает ваше высочество, – согласилась девушка.  
– Желает-желает! – девочка запрыгала на месте, от чего брызги только что набежавшей волны разлетелись в стороны.

~ * ~

Впервые они встретились еще детьми. Загорелый рыжеволосый мальчик играл на берегу небольшого острова, затерянного в самом сердце океана. Он строил замки… ну, или пытался их строить из сухого песка, который то и дело рассыпался или растекался неуклюжими пирамидками.  
– Добавь воды, – сказал ему другой мальчик, улыбаясь. Его кожа была более бледной, а волосы неуловимо отдавали синевой. Впрочем, и сам он мало чем отличался от воды, в которой стоял по щиколотку. Было совершенно непонятно, откуда он взялся и что здесь делает. Обычно рыжеволосый играл здесь один.  
– Привет, – поздоровался незнакомец. – Прости, если напугал тебя.   
– И вовсе я не боюсь, – пробурчал мальчик, отряхивая руки. Он подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть гостя, который протягивал ему руку. Его длинные волосы струились подобно ручейкам на его острове. – Ты кто? Я тебя тут раньше не видел.  
– Монджи, то есть Монэтуш-де-Жефф, но меня так даже отец не называет, только на всяких церемониальных ритуалах. Так что просто Монджи, – затараторил гость.  
– Гару, – коротко ответил рыжеволосый, поправляя короткие кудри.  
– Очень приятно, – улыбнулся Монджи и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил его ладонь для рукопожатия.   
И тут случилось неожиданное: пальчики Гару вдруг истончились и едва не рассыпались, как его же собственные куличики.  
– Ты что творишь? – вскричал он, отдергивая руку.  
– Прости-прости, я не нарочно. Значит, ты – терранин?  
Монджи стоял, пытливо заглядывая в его глаза своими ярко-лазоревыми, все еще по щиколотку в воде. Гару отскочил от него на пару шагов, увяз ногами в песке и испуганно тряс ладонь. Через секунду она выглядела как обычно.  
– Что ты сделал? – насупившись, спросил Гару.  
– Ты же сам видел, просто взял тебя за руку. Такое бывает только если мы касаемся детей Терры. Взрослые терране практически не опасаются нас.  
– Вас? Кого «вас»?  
– Ну, я – океан. Не в смысле вот эта вся вода вокруг, а ее житель. Вы нас еще водяными зовете, – хихикнул Монджи. – Это не совсем правильно. Мы, конечно, в воде живем, но не всякой. В ручьях, например, не помещаемся.  
Он явно пытался шутить и сгладить неловкость ситуации, но Гару лишь сильнее нахмурился и отошел подальше.  
– Не приходи сюда больше, – крикнул он. – Это мой пляж, не приходи!  
Монджи огорченно вздохнул и направился в океан, на глубину, где он знал каждый камень и каждую рыбку. Других океанов он тоже знал, но с ним никто не разговаривал, ведь Монэтуш-де-Жефф был принцем, и все обязаны были служить ему. А сам Монджи искал дружбы. 

Какое-то время Гару не появлялся на пляже. Монджи тайком всплывал на поверхность и, скрываясь за пеной волн, подглядывал – мальчика не было. Океан переполняла печаль, и он качался на волнах, надеясь, что терранин придет и они смогут подружиться. Конечно, второй раз первое впечатление не произведешь, но всегда можно найти выход из сложной ситуации. По крайней мере, именно так ему всегда говорит Лала, а она врать не станет, ей уже сто лет и Монджи знает ее с младенчества – она катала его на своей панцирной спине, показывая прелести глубин и поверхности. Отец был не в восторге от этих путешествий, но прямого запрета так и не дал.   
Было очень обидно разрушить, возможно, единственный шанс на бескорыстную дружбу собственными руками. Буквально. Но кто же знал, что этот миловидный мальчик окажется терранином... Лала говорила, что они живут на больших материках, где обитает их мать – Терра. А острова давно заняли люди. Может быть, думал Монджи, Гару потерялся? Его забыли другие терране и он остался совсем один на небольшом острове в океане? Или он сам сбежал и спрятался, а Монджи его нашел и теперь Гару думает, что тот его выдаст?  
Было столько вопросов – и ни одного ответа. 

Наконец, ему повезло! Спустя несколько долгих месяцев, Гару снова появился на пляже. Его рыжие волосы уже завивались в тяжелые колечки на плечах, ушки заострились, а из-под верхней губы стали проглядывать клыки – терране быстро росли. Сам Монджи тоже вытянулся и стал еще выше, ему-то оставалось всего два сезона до совершеннолетия, и он все еще воевал по поводу волос – церемониал обязывал его носить длинные космы, сам же он предпочитал пряди до плеч. Компромисс никак не находился и Монджи приходилось сворачивать волосы в чудаковатые прически, прихватывать их всякими шпильками и заколками с ракушками. Было ужасным позором явится в таком виде перед Гару, но поговорить с ним хотелось куда больше.   
В это раз он не стал появляться у него за спиной, а шустро поднырнул под очередной волной и замахал ему, выходя из воды на встречу.  
– Привет! Ты все еще сердишься на меня? – спросил он с опаской.  
– Вот еще, – фыркнул Гару. – Занят был! Да и вроде взрослый я уже для песочных куличей, – с этими словами он махнул ногой по песку, поднимая его, как пыль, и сунул руки в карманы своих светлых брюк.  
Монджи подумал, что это неплохое начало, и практически выбрался из океана – до ритуала ему было запрещено ступать на твердую землю без воды. Длинная юбка липла к ногам, ручейки с волос стекали по обнаженной груди, ужасно кололся венец – Монджи сбежал с очередного важного приема, чтобы снова поискать Гару.  
– Странно выглядишь, – вдруг улыбнулся тот.  
– А, ритуалы, приемы… Терпеть это все не могу, – махнул рукой Монджи. – Ну так что? Мир?  
Ситуация требовала прояснений. Если Гару до сих пор не остыл, нужно было что-то предпринять, ну, или сделать вид, что ничего не было, если все с точностью до наоборот.  
– Мир, – кивнул Гару и протянул руку для пожатия.  
Монджи с опаской и непониманием посмотрел на нее, перевел взгляд на лицо терранина: провокация? Непохоже.   
– Ну? Чего боишься? – подначивал его Гару.  
Монджи решил, что пропускать эту шпильку он не станет и ухватил его за протянутую ладонь. И вот сюрприз – ладонь осталась практически без изменений, не стала рассыпаться как в прошлый раз, хотя некоторая вязкость в ней все же появилась. Убрав руку, Монджи заметил, что на его собственных пальцах остался оранжевый след, а Гару снова потряс рукой и слегка нахмурился.  
– Значит, поработаем еще, – пробормотал он.  
– Как тебе удалось? Ты еще недостаточно взрослый, чтобы получить подобную силу.  
– Много ты понимаешь, – надменно фыркнул Гару. – Мне помогли.  
– А это не опасно? В смысле, тебе можно таким заниматься? У нас за нарушения правил мироздания назначают суровую кару.  
– И кто же меня накажет?   
– Так ты тут все-таки один? – высказал свою догадку Монджи.   
– Можно сказать и так, – ушел от ответа Гару, а потом неожиданно же сдался: – Остров населенный, но терран я больше не встречал. Зато есть другие – люди, звери… Иные.   
– Иные? Держись от них подальше, Лала рассказывала, что они вредят терранам, иногда неосознанно, а иногда и очень даже намеренно.  
– Ву мне не навредит. Не посмеет, – Гару сжал ладонь в кулак, и рядом с ним выросла небольшая скала, примерно ему по колено. В светло-карих глазах полыхнуло пламя – и тут же погасло.   
– Если ты так говоришь, – пожал плечами Монджи. Ссориться совершенно не хотелось.  
– Ты вырос, – вдруг сменил тему Гару.  
– Ты тоже, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Монджи.

Они стали видеться чаще. Пока это сложно было назвать дружбой, слишком разными они были, но Монджи было интересно с Гару, а тому нравилось слушать его рассказы об океане и его обитателях.  
– Мне бы так хотелось показать тебе все это, а не просто рассказывать, – вздохнул Монджи. – Никакими словами не передать красоты наших глубин, лугов и лесов.  
– Луга и леса под водой? Что ты несешь? Все знают, что зеленым растениям нужно солнце!  
– А почему ты решил, что они зеленые? – лукаво ответил Монджи.  
– А какие же?  
Монджи любил, когда глаза Гару загорались любопытством и интересом, тогда он чаще смеялся, расслаблялся и становился… сияющим. Да, именно так. Его рыжие волосы отливали золотом, а клыки, торчащие изо рта, делали улыбку необычной и притягательной. Гару ему нравился и он никак не мог понять, что же такое разливается в его груди, всякий раз, когда он слышал его смех?

– Ты просто влюбился, – авторитетно заявила Лала, перекатываясь со спины на живот и покачиваясь на волнах.  
– Он – терранин, какое влюбился? Океаны любят только океанов, – отмахнулся Монджи.  
– Кто сказал тебе такую глупость? – спросила его старая черепаха. – Любят всех, независимо от происхождения. Вот я люблю кита.  
– Ты всегда любила своего кита, потому что он катает тебя на спине.  
– И это тоже, – важно кивнул Лала. – Но даже если бы он не катал меня, я бы все равно его любила.   
– Почему?  
– «Нипочему». Просто так. Любовь не задает глупых вопросов, она просто живет в твоем сердце. Хочешь, чтобы она там и осталась или поделишься ею со своим терранином?  
– Не думаю, что ему это нужно, – вздохнул Монджи.  
– Не спросишь – не узнаешь.

Первое, что сделал Монджи после наступления совершеннолетия – вышел на берег и замер, сокрушенный новыми ощущениями: каждая песчинка, каждый камешек отзывался в нем, рассказывал ему свою историю, щекотал кожу на стопах.   
Гару с интересом смотрел на него.  
– А почему раньше ты не выходил на берег?  
– Мне было нельзя. Но теперь я совершеннолетний и теперь мне дозволено и это.   
– Как интересно, а что еще тебе можно? – в Гару снова проснулось любопытство.  
– Ну-у, всякое. Я же не простой океан, а наследник трона, мои возможности несколько шире, чем у остальных жителей.  
– То есть, ты принц?  
– «Царевич» будет точнее. Мой отец – Царь Океанов, Владыка Монэвай-де-Жефф.  
– А мать?   
– У меня нет матери, только отец и сестры.  
– Как грустно, что с ней стало? – Гару осторожно положил руку на плечо Монджи.   
– В смысле? Ее никогда не было.  
– Как так? А как же ты тогда, ну… – кожа Гару вдруг потемнела и стала темно-кирпичного цвета.  
– А! Мы же дети океана. Мой отец прожил долгую жизнь, но он не вечен, не так, как океан. Владыка обратился к нему с просьбой о наследнике. Я первый явился ему. Следом пришли мои сестры. Если бы какая-то из них явился раньше, трон принадлежал бы ей.  
– Как странно. И что, никто больше не может претендовать на трон?  
– А зачем? – не понял Монджи.  
– Царь – это же такая власть! – мечтательно сказал Гару  
– Ответственность, – поправил его Монджи. – Владыка океанов охраняет всех жителей, больших и маленьких, защищает воды от захватчиков и отравителей. Вот люди, например, злоупотребляют тем гостеприимством, которое мы им оказываем, позволяя ловить рыбу для пропитания.   
– И насколько велики твои владения, о великий Царь Океанов? – развеселился Гару.  
– Наследник, – снова поправил его Монджи. – Насколько хватает твоего взора – и еще дальше.  
– То есть весь-весь океан станет твоим?  
– Однажды.  
Гару вскочил с места, нервно заходил туда-сюда, загребая ногами песок.  
– Значит, так получается, да? Значит, теперь ты будешь хвастать своим превосходством? Да? Принц, царевич, значит, теперь я буду должен тебе прислуживать?  
– Что ты, конечно, нет. Ты же терранин, вы никому не служите, только живете на своих землях и твердынях – вода для вас смерть.  
– Ах, теперь ты будешь угрожать мне?! – еще сильнее взвился Гару.  
– Что с тобой? Разве я как-то дал тебе понять, что ты мой слуга? Разве я могу желать твоей смерти, ты же, ты же… – замялся Монджи. Как сказать ему, что он живет в его сердце?  
– Что? Никак не придумаешь кличку своему питомцу? А ведь Ву меня предупреждал!  
– Ву? Это тот иной, что учил тебя? Я же говори тебе, он опасен!  
– Это ты опасен, ты – угроза!  
– Гару, послушай же!..  
– Довольно!  
Гару сжал кулаки и за его спиной выросла высоченная скала, закрывая собой закатное небо. Он махнул рукой вправо и волны разрезала еще одна скала, а когда он разжал кулак вверх – взлетела целая гора.  
– Говоришь, сколько хватит моего взора? – зашипел он. – Везде, где его хватит, будет земля!  
Гару свел руки воедино, прикрыл глаза и выкрикнул какое-то странное слово. В его ладонях родился огонь, а за плечом вырос огненный великан. Языки бушующего пламени обжигали кудри Гару, а на лице великана играла злорадная улыбка.  
– Твердыня займет все до горизонта и дальше!  
В глубине острова что-то вздрогнуло, вверх повалил дым, земля вибрировала, будто стонала от боли, а Гару все никак не мог успокоиться.  
– Стой, стой! Ты же разрушишь свой дом! – умолял его Монджи. – Хватит!  
Огненный великан что-то прошептал Гару и тот совсем обезумел:  
– Да-да, ты прав, он станет пленником, никто не выступит против!  
Гару хлопнул в ладоши и запястья и щиколотки Монджи обвили крепкие прозрачные оковы. Монджи с болью посмотрел на Гару и, сосредоточившись, схлынул с берега, подобно волне. Он снова принял свою форму уже на гребне волны.  
– Остановись, Гару. Ты пострадаешь!  
– Никогда!  
– Ты пожалеешь! – сердце Монджи рвалось на части.  
– Никогда! – снова выкрикнул Гару.  
Монджи с тоской посмотрел на него и скрылся в глубинах.

Остров действительно стал увеличиваться. Со дна Гару поднимал плиты и расширял берега, Ву – Вулкан в центре – засыпал землю камнями, заливал лавой, растекался все дальше, покрывая собой все, куда мог дотянуться. Монджи метался у себя на дне, не зная, что делать. Землетрясение задело всех на глубине, океаны и рыбы уплывали подальше, пытаясь спастись. Отец уже снарядил армию океанов. Им достаточно было затащить Гару в воду – даже взрослые терране не выдерживают в океане долго. Его ждала неминуемая смерть.  
И тогда Монджи решился – он снова поговорит с Гару, он достучится до него. У него получится.

Когда он снова всплыл на поверхность, небольшой остров увеличился вдвое. На нем больше не было шумящих зеленых лесов, певчих птиц и ярких плодов – только остывающая твердыня Вулкана, а Гару в центре всей разрухи горел ярким пламенем и изо всех сил старался поднять новую плиту со дна.   
Монджи понял, что это Ву всему причиной, что это ему нужно больше земли, чтобы расширить свои владения, но как остановить того, кто не ступает в воду?   
Монджи прикрыл глаза, погрузил ладони в воду и попытался развернуть волну, поднимающуюся от острова, стараясь обратить ее вспять и обрушиться на Гару и Вулкана. Но, как он ни старался, а волна все поднималась и поднималась. Тогда он отошел подальше от берега, поднял встречную волну, рождая целую бурю на поверхности. Кошмарные последствия ждали их впереди: война терран и океанов долго жила лишь в сказках и легендах и вот он, Монджи, стал причиной новой.  
– Гару, Гару! – пытался он докричаться до терранина. – Гару, ты не оставляешь мне выбора!  
Поверье океанов гласило, что терранина можно убить, если слиться с ним воедино и растворить в себе. И Монджи знал, что это правда – он сам видел, как растворялись пальцы маленького Гару от одного лишь прикосновения.  
Вдруг послышался легкий серебристый смех, поднялся сильный ветер и Монджи подхватило вихрем, вынося на берег. Не успел он дотянуться до Гару, чтобы выполнить задуманное, как с неба обрушился дождь. Ливень с раскатами грома и молний лил и лил и Гару постепенно остывал: вот уже потухла его кожа и волосы, вот потух взгляд. Рядом в муках корчился Вулкан – вода гасила его как гасят люди костры.   
– Ветер, – улыбнулся Монджи.  
– Ветер? – бездумно повторил Гару, рассеянно моргая.  
– Ве-е-е-тер, – протянул кто-то совсем рядом.  
Монджи обернулся и увидел рядом смешливую девчонку с копной серых волос. Гару с недоверием смотрел на нее, не замечая, что вода больше не льется, а тучи, появившиеся из ниоткуда, также быстро исчезали.  
– Что? Ждешь седого старца? – хохотнула девчонка. – Получай!  
И тут на ее месте появился старик с бородой, в длинной мантии и с посохом.  
– Де-е-ети, – протянул он. – Хватит играться, примитесь за дело.  
Он покачал головой и посмотрел на остров. Точнее, то, во что он превратился. Лава стала коркой, обнявшей все вокруг, скрывая под собой островную жизнь.  
– Земле нужна вода, а воде нужна земля. В этом гармония бытия.   
Гару виновато смотрел на Монджи, не находя слов. А тот молча опустился на колени, коснулся земли, и под его ладонью забил небольшой источник.  
Ветер снова стала девушкой в длинном платье. Она потрепала волосы Гару и Монджи и взвилась вверх, метнулась к горе на самом краю острова и обняла его, спрятав за вихрем. Когда вихрь развеялся, на месте горы возвышался замок, а из скалы, что вела к нему Ветер сотворила мост, прочный и нерушимый.  
– Вот тебе твоя Твердыня, – сказала она Гару. – Береги ее. А ты, – обратилась она к Монджи, – помогай ее сохранить, а не разрушать водой.  
Улыбнувшись, она взяла за руки Гару и Монджи и соединила их ладони.   
– Гармония, – нараспев прошептала она и растворилась.

~ * ~

– Так вот почему наш остров называется Гармония! А замок – Твердыня, – весело сказала девочка.  
– Именно так, – важно кивнула девушка и повела принцессу в сторону замка. Близилось время ужина.

Им в спины смотрели двое: рыжий кудрявый крепыш и голубоволосый высокий парень. Рыжий махнул рукой, поднимая вихрь из песка, намереваясь направить его вслед уходящим, а второй взял его за плечо и мягко поцеловал в висок.  
– Ну, что такое? – ласково спросил он.  
– Вечно нашу историю перевирают, – пробурчал он.  
– Зато помнят. Достаточно того, что правду знаем мы, Гару.  
– Вот всегда ты так, Монджи.   
В воздухе раздался легкий серебристый смех и разлетелся над океаном сколько хватало взора и еще дальше.


End file.
